


Oversized

by IohannaFacTotum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IohannaFacTotum/pseuds/IohannaFacTotum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi shows up to Eren's Christmas party hoping to escape the humiliation of an ugly sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oversized

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this partially as a fill to this prompt: http://snkprompts.tumblr.com/post/68632026959/prompt-eren-and-levi-wearing-fugly-winter-sweaters
> 
> And partially because I wanted to write a happy Christmas fic with no sadness. I'm so sorry.
> 
> EDIT: FIXED! I know the formatting was off. My computer has been screwy lately and I was dead tired when I posted this. It's fixed now though! Sorry for that!

Coming to this tacky sweater party was folly, and Levi had known it from the beginning. Unfortunately, he found it increasingly difficult of late to tell Eren no. After all, he had taken great pains to kickstart the damn thing, and Levi knew that Eren would be upset if he didn't show.

Levi had arrived at precisely the time he intended to, regardless of whether or not it was early or late in regards to the party. He was relieved, however, to note that he wasn’t the last one there out of the people who had been invited, although all of those present were wearing the largest and strangest assortment of hideous holiday sweaters he had ever seen in his life.

Despite the blow to the general aesthetics, Eren had done an excellent job of turning the apartment into a festive and warming atmosphere. A fire crackled in the small, humble fireplace, and the thick smell of fresh hot chocolate filled the room, mingling with the freshness of pine emanating from the tree in the corner. Star topper included, the beastly, decorated thing almost grazed the ceiling, and might have, had it not been a little crooked. Levi knew it would torment him all night. Garland and lights hung in every available space, with wreaths and snowflakes tacked to the walls. Armin, Erwin, and Hanji all stood close to the fire, basking in the warmth with their hands wrapped around brightly-colored mugs and all wearing varying colors of ridiculous reindeer antlers. Jean and Marco seemed quite content to keep to themselves, curled up on the end of the couch as they were. Jean’s arm was slung over Marco’s shoulders and the two seemed quite cozy, wearing matching sweaters with reindeer and snowflakes. Connie and Sasha were in the small kitchen, mixing gingerbread dough and forming houses. Mikasa and Eren were busying themselves with adding some last minute decorations to the tree. Although Eren’s sweater was the epitome of repulsiveness – covered in trees and an abnormally large Santa head, complete with pompom beard and mustache – Levi was relieved to see that Mikasa had at least chosen a more subtle snowflake design.

Levi tried to close the door quietly behind him, but a blasted bell gave him away, jingling jollily throughout the warm, heavy air, and suddenly all pairs of eyes were on him briefly, eying his plain and sweaterless body, sporting a black turtleneck with a brown cardigan and a white scarf. Levi himself thought it was more than acceptable.

Eren beamed and rushed over to greet him, picking up a mug already full of hot chocolate on the way. He shoved it into Levi’s hand. “Oh thank God, I thought you’d been lost in the snow!” he said with a laugh.

“It’s just a few inches…” Levi grumbled. He regretted the words just as they left his mouth.

Hanji cackled. “That’s all it would take, sir!” the squad leader howled. The laugher was contagious and spread throughout the apartment quickly, eliciting a giggle even from stoic Mikasa.

Levi shot them a glare, though his attention was brought back to Eren when the younger boy tugged on his cardigan.

“Levi… where’s your sweater?”

“Sweater?” Levi murmured, quirking his eyebrow. “I don’t need a sweater. I’m dressed warmly enough.”

Eren huffed. “You know what I mean. I _told_ you this was an ugly sweater party.”

“I don’t have one. It’s stupid to wear something you think is ugly.”

The disappointment showed in Eren’s expression. Levi could read it in his furrowed brows and slight frown. Was he pouting?

“Stick that lip out any farther, and I might just rip it off,” he grumbled, suddenly feeling very guilty for not making an effort to find an ugly Christmas sweater.

Eren folded his arms and scrutinized Levi for a while, looking him up and down. The shorter man grew bored of this, however, and left him to claim a vacant seat on the couch. Before he could take more than a couple of steps, however, Eren reached out and bumped his arm, spilling hot chocolate all over the corporal’s clothes.

“ _Jaeger,”_ Levi snarled, turning on his heel and staring daggers at Eren, who grinned at him stupidly.

“Oh, dear! How unfortunate.” Eren’s words dripped with sarcasm and Levi could tell he was struggling not to laugh. “Thankfully for you, I have something you can put on in my room!” He grabbed Levi’s wrist and tugged, without regard to the remaining hot cocoa. He led a seething and dripping Levi down a short hallway and into his bedroom, flipping on the light and heading immediately to his closet. A moment later, he pulled out a bright red knitted sweater. A cartoonish reindeer took up the entire front of the thing, with blinking LED lights flashing around its antlers. Candy canes and gingerbread men filled the empty spaces.

“If you think for one second that I am going to allow you to put that piece of trash on my body, you’ve got it all wrong, Jaeger…”

As the words left his mouth, the wind was knocked out of him as Eren all but launched himself at Levi. They fell back on the bed and Eren pinned him down, tossing the sweater aside. “Hold still, this’ll only take a second!”

Eren managed to strip him of his scarf and cardigan before Levi wriggled from beneath him. He flipped Eren over and pinned him to the bed with all of his weight, although the fury in his eyes served as a much more effective way of keeping Eren still.

He opened his mouth and took a breath, preparing to verbally rip Eren a new one, but before a single word passed his lips, Eren leaned up and caught those lips with his own. In shock, Levi relaxed his hold. He didn’t protest when Eren’s arms made their way around his waist and pulled him down. Their bodies now flush against each other, they stayed that way for a solid moment, their lips locked together and moving in sync, Levi’s hand brushing Eren’s hair from his face until another jingle of the front door bell betrayed a late guest.

Levi pulled himself from Eren and locked eyes with him again. A gentler gaze turned into a cold, hard glower, though Eren met it with a cheerful grin and pointed to the ceiling.

Levi’s eyes followed that finger and landed on a sliver of green leaves and white berries.

“You’re fucking kidding me…” he grumbled as he stood and brushed off his turtleneck as if Eren were filthy. He turned to the door, but froze when suddenly, his vision went red – _horrifyingly_  red, Christmas-y red. He was surrounded by a fuzzy, suffocating warmth for a moment before he finally found air and his vision again.

He looked down in defeat. The wretched thing was on him, every bloody red inch of it. And that wasn’t even the worst of it. The damned thing hung off of him like a tent. When he resigned to slip his arms through the holes, the sleeves extended several inches further than his fingers, and the bottom hem of the thing almost reached his knees.

He groaned and tried tugging on the sleeves to free his hands. Two arms wrapped around him from behind and squeezed him tightly for a moment. “Ugly or not, it looks damn cute on you,” Eren whispered in Levi’s ear before releasing him and heading back into the main room.

Levi looked down at the sweater in disgust for a moment, then heaved a defeated sigh. He followed behind Eren, ignoring the jokes and stabs at his new – and significantly larger – ensemble. The population of the room had increased significantly, though Levi made no effort to see who had shown up late. As Sasha and Connie took great pleasure in showcasing their gingerbread village and passing out decorated cookies and mugs of hot chocolate, he and Eren claimed the side of the couch opposite Jean and Marco. He accepted another mug of hot chocolate and sipped at it, crossing his legs and throwing his arm around Eren’s shoulders.

As the other guests sang cheesy Christmas songs and exchanged small gifts and played board games in the floor, Levi was more than happy to spend the rest of the night just as he was – sipping at hot chocolate and nibbling at cookies, holding Eren close to him. And as the night wore on, he even managed to convince himself that he wouldn’t so much as change out of this sweater, no matter how hideous or gaudy it was, or how warm it felt or how it smelled like Eren.

With Eren’s scent filling his nose via the soft fibers of that damned sweater, he began to nod off to the sounds of bells and singing, warm and perfectly content.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcomed and encouraged (and begged for)!


End file.
